Tallboy Skinny
Tallboy Skinny, Basin core, is a holon and an original member of the Blue Raspberries. He has aspirations to be the greatest Funkmaster in the world. Tallboy Skinny's past is clouded and often resurges in bouts of schizophrenia, but despite this, his generally affable and charismatic attitude allows him to make friends easily. His music appears to keep him grounded. Appearance Default Tallboy Skinny's form is not particularly tall, nor particularly skinny, "hence" his name. He has dark skin, a rambunctious afro of hair, and a slick suit jacket combo that he frequently adjusts aesthetically to match his mood. He has been seen wearing sunglasses and flamboyant shoes. Delta Overcharge While overcharged, Tallboy Skinny's hair ignites into flames (of passion, presumably) that he is then able to manipulate and use in combat, potentially rendering him bald if his fire is used up. His suit gains a chrome finish, and stylish disco-ball sunglasses don his face. Core The Basin core has been described as "wide and flat"https://www.rpgcrossing.com/showthread.php?p=6812917#post6812917. It is an off-white/light tan colour, not spherical like most, but still with rounded edges. Abilities Combat Tallboy Skinny is primarily a Funkmaster, using his beat to guide his attacks in combat. He has a momentum-based fighting style. Quick to action, Tallboy Skinny is often the first to leap into the fray, leaving others to follow in his wake (or clean up the mess). Tallboy Skinny has employed creativity with his skills, finding uses for all of his abilities in order to overcome his adversaries. Despite his penchant for fighting, Tallboy Skinny vehemently opposes shattering or absorbing foes. *'Funkmastery': Tallboy Skinny's beat is based off his core, which resonates like a bass drum. He fights unarmed, using disco techniques to punch and kick his way to victory. Using Disco Inferno, he is able to conjure flames, though this attack is often reckless and difficult to control. While in his delta form, Tallboy Skinny found he could aim it more precisely, making it more useful. *'Faunamancy': Tallboy Skinny's natural empathy towards creatures of all kinds is concentrated in one of his skills. Perhaps do to his lifelong friend Foxy, his faunamancy is turtle-based. In combat, it's most potent use has been his ability to summon a ghostly snapping turtle to attack enemies from angles they wouldn't expect. **The spectral snapper has since been nullified by the Woelephant, causing a strange glitch which ended up improving the spell to Summon Error, a unique version of the technique which summons random creatures that can deal elemental or physical damage. *'Dirty Talk': In combat, Tallboy Skinny's sharp tongue has recently been used to shock enemies, interrupting more complex maneuvers. Tallboy Skinny uses his ghost voice to intimidate and overwhelm targets. *'Core Passive': Tallboy Skinny's Water Absorption makes him immune to water-based attacks. It also provides ammunition for his Core Active. *'Core Active': Perhaps Tallboy Skinny's most used combat skill, Liquid Rerouting has been used to throw jet-propelled punches and kicks, detonate massive water bombs, manipulate watery weapons, and fight easily under leagues of water. * Delta Overchage: Tallboy Skinny is able to delta overcharge. ** Flame Rerouting: While overcharged, Tallboy Skinny's ability to manipulate the elements allow him a variety of attacking options. Other *'Social Skills': Tallboy Skinny's charisma allows him to communicate freely with most people he meets on his travels. He has become very popular in some circles and infamous in others from this outspokenness. He has great aspirations and free-minded opinions, which many find attractive. *'Artifacts': Despite lacking both patience and intelligence, Tallboy Skinny enjoys toying with artifacts, including the prevalent holo series. He has no real skill in using them, but is slowly gaining insight. *'Swimming': The nature of the Basin core allows Tallboy Skinny perfect maneuverability under the water. *'Animal Empathy': Creatures great and small, especially reptiles and amphibians, tend to trust Tallboy Skinny. *'Heightened Awareness': Tallboy Skinny's aura sense is extremely attuned. He can often move and interact as normal in low visibility or even with his eyes shut. Weaknesses * Core: As a holon, Tallboy Skinny's core is a weak spot. * Personality: Tallboy Skinny is stubborn, often thick-headed, and good-hearted to a fault. He will often rush into situations or fights without considering the consequences, or ignore them. * Limited Ammunition: Many of Tallboy Skinny's techniques require ammunition, such as water or fire. If they are removed or expended, his strongest attacks are greatly reduced. * Melee Fighter: Tallboy Skinny has few ranged options, forcing him to enter the fray. * Beatboxer: Removing or disrupting Tallboy Skinny's beat greatly reduces his effectiveness. Personality Relationships Gallery tallboy skinny and foxy.png|Tallboy Skinny and Foxy tbs_torpedo.jpg|Aspirations tbs.png|The name TBS 2.0.png|The holon himself Category:PC Category:Holon